The present invention concerns a hydraulically damped rubber bearing. A supported component is attached to a supporting component by an element made of a resilient material. The supported and supporting components enclose an activating chamber occupied by a fluid. The activating chamber is separated from a compensation chamber by a partition. The partition accommodates at least one port. At least some of the partition is flexible. The compensation chamber is sealed off from outside by a diaphragm secured to the supporting component.
A rubber bearing of this type is illustrated in FIGS. 13 and 14 of German Patent No. 2,727,244. The motion of at least some of the partition is axially limited by stops. Large amplitude vibrations are suppressed by a fluid flowing through openings. Smaller amplitude vibrations are isolated by the partition's axial motion, with no interchange of fluid through the calibrating openings between the two chambers. This embodiment comprises a large number of specifically associated individual parts. Although each individual part is in itself comparatively easy to manufacture, their multiplicity renders the rubber bearing complicated and difficult to assemble, so that it is not very satisfactory from the aspect of cost.